Cambio de vida
by AstridBarreiro
Summary: A Alec y a Jane los mandan a una misión a casa de los Cullen, ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee conozca a Alec?, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Jacob?, el amor aveces juega sucio...
1. La mision

_Disclaimer:__Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

_Summary:__ A Alec y a Jane los mandan a una misión a casa de los Cullen, ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee conozca a Alec?, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Jacob?_

**Un cambio de Vida**

**Capitulo 1: La misión.**

**Alec PoV:**

Amanecía otro día en Volterra, hoy había reunión con todos los miembros Vulturi incluidos mi hermana Jane y yo, al parecer unos neófitos causaban problemas, pero pude oír que era más que eso, que ellos, estaban siendo controlados por un nuevo aquelarre de vampiros para causar todos esos destrozos.

-Adelante. – Dijo nuestro maestro Aro. – Jane, Alec pasen adelante por favor. – Nos pidió.

- Si maestro – Dijo mi hermana.

-Lo que les voy a decir es delicado, una misión – Dijo con un toque de preocupación en la voz – Jane, Alec ustedes van a ir a Forks, a vivir una temporada con los Cullen, por lo menos hasta que se solucione lo de los neófitos.

-Si maestro pero ¿Cómo vamos a Alimentarnos?, bien sabemos que los Cullen se alimentan de animales – Exclame

-Eso no es problema. – Dijo esta vez Cayo. – Le pasamos una carta a nuestro amigo Carlisle, ellos no tienen ningún problema con ello, ustedes decidirán si quieren beber sangre de animales, o por el contrario, beber de los humanos.

-Si ese es el caso. – Pregunto mi hermana. – ¿Ellos nos llevaran a un lugar donde podremos alimentarnos de humanos?

-Si –Exclamo marco – ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cuando nos vamos? – Dije yo

-Parten mañana, por favor acomoden sus cosas, y vengan para darles instrucciones

-Maestro – Dije

-¿Si?

-Gracias – Y dicho esto nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones

Acomode algo de ropa, luego preguntaría si teníamos que meter las capas, y también como haríamos con nuestros ojos rojos. No conocía casi a los Cullen, los había visto, pero no me había adentrado en sus vidas, me recordaba de Carlisle, es el jefe de la familia Cullen, vivió con nosotros un tiempo, Esme la esposa de Carlisle, casi nunca la veo, solo en las principales reuniones de todos los clanes, Edward como olvidarlo, estuvo aquí hace un tiempo con su novia humana, Alice nuestros jefes la habían invitado a unírsenos, pero nunca había aceptado, Jasper era el esposo de Alice, Rosalie era hermana de ellos convertida al final de los años mil novecientos treinta, casi no la conocía, Emmett el esposo de Rosalie, no lo conocía, Bella estuvo aquí me acuerdo muy bien de ella, es la esposa de Edward, era inmune a los poderes de mi hermana y de Aro, Renesmee ,e recordaba de ella es la segunda semivampiro, tremenda pérdida de tiempo es esa niña y que peligrosa.

Ya estaba listo solo tenía que pasar a la habitación de mi hermana, a ver si ella estaba lista.

-¿Se puede pasar? – dije tocando la puerta

-Si – Vi a mi hermana con una expresión triste – ¿Qué te pasa Jane?

-Es que no estoy segura de que esta misión salga bien – Por primera vez vi a mi hermana preocupada por algo

-No te preocupes hermana todo va a salir bien – la anime – vamos el maestro Aro nos espera.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo será vivir con los Cullen? – Me pregunto mi hermana.

-No sé, yo creo que debe ser divertido, ellos son muy buenas personas – Finalice.

Llegamos al salón principal, adonde nos recibieron los tres maestros, Aro, Cayo y Marco, tenían un sobre, con nuestro símbolo en las manos, seguro era para los Cullen.

-Jane, Alec – Nos dijo Marco – Ya saben que se van con los Cullen – Nosotros solos nos dedicamos solamente a asentir – Este sobre es para los Cullen, en el van las instrucciones de su alimentación – Hizo una pausa para luego seguir – Ahora con ustedes, van a irse en un avión como personas completamente normales, la capa solo se la pondrán para salir de Volterra, en el aeropuerto de Roma se la van a quitar, parten mañana a primera hora, antes de irse van a comer para que nos le hambre en el avión, usaran estos lentes de contactos – No entrego varias cajitas – Ellas se van a deshacer cada dos horas les recomiendo cambiarlas si no quieren que la gente sospeche, y por último recuerden que la hija de Bella y Edward, es semivampiro, o sea tiene sangre, no se la coman por favor – Supe que eso lo decía en forma de broma

-Ok maestro – En ese momento olí sangre humana, eso quería decir que nuestra cena había llegado.

* * *

Una nueva locura mía, como verán, me ilusiona mucho, porque en el libro no sale descrita la personalidad de Alec y de Renesmee, solo se ve poca, así que puedo inventar personalidades según mi conveniencia. Espero les guste por favor dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto. Este capítulo es solo como de relleno, en el próximo se verá el mismo desde el punto de vista de los Cullen, espero que no pase de esta semana, yo voy a actualizar los sábados o domingos en las noches.

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	2. Visitas inesperadas

_Disclaimer:__Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

_Summary:__ A Alec y a Jane los mandan a una misión a casa de los Cullen, ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee conozca a Alec?, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Jacob?_

_Aclarando las cosas que estén en cursiva son los pensamientos que Renesmee les transmite a los demás, o los pensamientos que Edward lee en los demás._

**Un cambio de Vida**

**Capitulo 2: Visitas no tan esperadas.**

**Renesmee PoV:**

Estaba escuchando música, en mi ipod cuando mi abuelo Carlisle, mando a llamarnos a todos, había una reunión familiar. Decidí preguntar en voz alta.

–Tía Alice ¿Jacob tiene que ir? – Le pregunte a mi tía

–Si mi princesita. – La caza se termina por hoy. – Mañana seguimos.

Corrimos hasta llegar a nuestra casa, todavía en Forks, como ya yo había parado de crecer me podía meter en la escuela normalmente, mi aspecto era el de una niña de quince años, era supuestamente la nueva adoptada, según sabia solo nos podíamos quedar tres años más, porque las personas iban a sospechar. Llegue a la casa sobre el lomo de lobo favorito, Jacob, el lo era todo o mejor dicho casi todo para mi, había pasado de ser mi hermano a mi amigo, y ahora teníamos tres meses de novios.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaban reunidos en la sala, mi abuelo Carlisle tenía un sobre en la mano, marcado con un elegante sello rojo.

– Alice, Renesmee, Jacob siéntense por favor. – Trate de ver la cara de los demás y todos tenían cara de preocupación, y mi tío Jasper enviaba ondas de angustia. – Jasper puedes calmarte por favor, recuerda que tu animo nos afecta a todos. – Le dijo mi abuelo.

–Chicos. – Nos dijo la abuela Esme. – Dos integrantes de los Vulturi nos harán una visita. – En ese momento las quejas no cesaban.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi mama y tocándola le pregunte.

–_Mami ¿Qué está pasando? _

–Vienen dos integrantes de los Vulturi, por eso todos están preocupados. – Me susurro muy bajito.

–Silencio todos. – Nos exigió mi abuelo. – Estos es de emergencia, vienen Jane y Alec, les pido que los traten lo mejor que puedan por favor. Alice podrías ir de compras, necesitamos cosas para la habitaciones de ellos, por separado, y ropa obviamente.

–Claro Carlisle. – Dijo ella. – Renesmee ¿me acompañas?

–Por supuesto tía. – Dije yo con una sonrisa, me gustaba ir de compras con mi tía. – Abuelito ¿Cuándo llegan?

–Mañana. – Respondió con calma en la voz. – Chicos por favor colaboren, los Vulturi nos necesitan, Edward puede que necesiten tu don, y Alice también necesitan el tuyo.

–Pero Carlisle, mi don no funciona cerca de Jacob, y tampoco cerca de Renesmee. – Dijo mi tía preocupada.

–Pues cuando ellos necesiten tus servicios te alejaras de ellos dos. – Dijo mi abuelo. – Jacob no sé si te podrás quedar tanto tiempo como antes, recuerda que tu olor es algo fuerte para los vampiros.

–Si Carlisle ¿Podre venir en las tardes? – Pregunto Jacob.

–Por supuesto, pero no podrás vigilar en las noches.

–Bueno por lo menos no enviaron a Félix. – Dijo en broma Emmett y así todos estallamos en una carcajada.

–Nessie, nos vamos de compras. – Dijo Alice. – ¿Esme que necesitamos para los cuartos?

Mi abuela termino rápidamente la lista y se la entrego a mi tía Alice.

–Rose ¿nos acompañas? – Pregunto mi tía Alice

–Claro.

Y así finalizo mi día

* * *

Este es más que todo un capitulo de relleno en el próximo se conocerán Alec y Nessie, lo subo el sábado o el domingo los quiero dejen Reviews

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	3. Llegaron

_Disclaimer:__Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

_Summary:__ A Alec y a Jane los mandan a una misión a casa de los Cullen, ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee conozca a Alec?, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Jacob?_

_Aclarando las cosas que estén en cursiva son los pensamientos que Renesmee les transmite a los demás, o los pensamientos que Edward lee en los demás._

**Un cambio de Vida**

**Capitulo 3: Llegaron.**

**Renesmee PoV:**

Era un día sábado, y me recordé que no era cualquier sábado, era el día que llegaban los dos integrantes de los Vulturi, mi papa me había explicado que los dos más jóvenes era los que venían, sus nombres era Jane y Alec, también me explico los poderes de cada uno, me dijo que el de Jane te crea una ilusión de dolor muy fuerte, y por el contrario Alec te bloquea todos los sentidos. En eso llego mi tía Alece casi tumbando la puerta.

—Nessie, despierta. – Me dijo, pero yo quería dormir otro rato así que me voltee hacia el otro lado. – Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan Hale, te despiertas ya o te juro que lo lamentaras el resto de la eternidad.

—Ya voy tía. – Dije estirándome. – Ve sacándome la ropa, mientras me baño, por favor.

—Así me gusta sobri. –Me dijo mi tía sonriendo. – Ve a bañarte, que yo te tendré el maquillaje, la ropa y todo listo. – Solo asentí

Me metí a bañar, y me quede como media hora, pensando en que ya no iba a ver tan seguido a Jacob, por los visitantes, estaba triste por eso, pero feliz porque ya los quería conocer, casi nunca veía a otros vampiros, solamente a los del clan Denali, así que sería interesante, pero a la vez tenía miedo, porque ellos tomaban sangre humana y no quería que pasara nada con las personas de aquí de Forks, _Nessie contrólate recuerda que le afectas a Jasper _me recordé.

—Nessie, ya sal del baño. – Grito mi tía. – Has pasado media hora bañándote.

Agarre la toalla y la envolví en mi cuerpo. Me seque poco a poco me use la ropa interior y salí del baño, sobre mi cama vi tendida mi ropa, era un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa rosada sin mangas con unos converses rosados, me la puse y vi que una vez más mi tía Alice tenía razón con la ropa que me elige.

—Tía ya puedes pasar. – La llame ara que me peinara y maquillara. – Ya me vestí

—Voy Nessie. – Puso cara de asombro cuando entro. – Esta bellísima. – Más roja no podía estar en ese momento.

Mi pelo quedo con unas suaves ondas, que caían por mi espalda mi maquillaje era suave y el delineador hacia que mis ojos chocolates resaltaran, tenía una sombra rosada que no se notaba, se veía como una escarcha, igual a la de mi papa cuando salía al sol, y en mi boca tenía un simple gloss de Victoria Secret con sabor a chicle.

Ya todos estábamos listos, y salimos directo al aeropuerto de Seattle

**Alec PoV:**

Estaba observando todo el comportamiento humano alrededor mío, mientras Jane se hacía la dormida para no cambiarse a cada rato las lentillas, era impresionante, había una niña de más o menos catorce años que me guiñaba el ojo cada cinco minutos, yo solamente me hacia el que no vi nada.

—Sres. Pasajeros con destino Roma&Seattle, le informamos que en quince minutos llegamos al destino. – Dijo la voz de una aeromoza.

—Hermanita es hora de que te pongas las lentillas. – Le dije entregándole la cajita. – Son azules, como cuando eras humana. – Le recordé

—Gracias Alec. – Dijo poniéndoselas a velocidad vampírica, y a la vez yo me puse las mías grises. — ¿Alec tú crees que los Cullen nos traten bien? – Mi hermana siempre tan insegura.

—Si jane, no te preocupes. – Le dije como por quinta vez. – Además quien no te va a querer, con no producirles dolor a nadie todo va a estar bien.

En ese momento sentimos como fue aterrizando el avión. Nos mandaron a abrochar los cinturones y a quedarnos sentados mientras el avión hacia su aterrizaje.

Salimos del avión eran como las doce del mediodía, que bueno que el día estaba nublado, supuestamente esta era época de vacaciones escolares, así que no teníamos que ir al instituto como personas normales.

Cuando salimos los vi, estaba todo el aquelarre o familia como ellos nos llamaban, mire a mi hermana y pude sentir que estaba nerviosa, es ese presentimiento al que llaman conexión gemela. Los salude alzando la mano para que supieran que estábamos aquí. Nos hicieron señas para que nos acercáramos.

—Hola. – Salude yo.

—Hola chicos. – Nos saludo Carlisle el líder. – Que tal el viaje. – Pregunto

—Bien, aunque Jane vino todo el viaje dormida. – Bromee, supe que me iba a llevar bien con esa familia.

—Jane así que dormiste. – Dijo Esme la esposa de Carlisle.

—Si un muy largo sueño. – Dijo ella extendiendo la luz.

—Aunque ya sé que los conocen, pero permítanme presentarles nuevamente a mi familia. – Dijo Carlisle. – Ella es mi esposa Esme, el es Edward, puede leer las mentes, ella es Bella, _me recordaba de ella_, tiene el poder del escudo, ella es Alice, ve el futuro, ella es Rosalie, el es Emmett, el es Jasper, controla las emociones, y finalmente ella es mi nieta Renesmee, pero le pueden decir Nessie, ella transmite sus pensamientos solo al tocarla.

Cuando la vi sentí una reacción extraña, era hermosa tenía el pelo, por la espalda color broncíneo igual al del padre, con unos ojos marrones profundos, era la persona más hermosa que había visto, y he visto muchas personas en cien años de vida.

—Alec recuerda que leo tu mente. – Me dijo Edward.

—Cariño. – Le reprendió la esposa. – Tranquilo Alec sigue pensando, yo te protejo con mi escudo

—Gracias Bella. – Así podre seguir pensando en Renesmee, su hija, a la cual no he saludado.

—Hola Renesmee. – Le dije tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella

—Hola Alec, prefiero que digan Nessie. – Sonrojándose completamente, se veía tan hermosa. De repente sentí un gruñido por parte de Edward.

—¿Cariño también te cuido la mente a ti? – Pregunto Bella. – Nessie solo se dedico a asentir.

— Bueno nos vamos. – Dijo Carlisle y así no fuimos y yo seguí pensando en la semivampira que acababa de conocer.

* * *

Ya se conocieron Alec y Nessie, que habrá pensado Ness que izo que Edward gruñera?... Lo averiguaran en el próximo capítulo, gracias por leerme espero les haya gustado

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	4. La caza de Jane y Alec

_Disclaimer:__Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

_Summary:__ A Alec y a Jane los mandan a una misión a casa de los Cullen, ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee conozca a Alec?, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Jacob?_

_Aclarando las cosas que estén en cursiva son los pensamientos que Renesmee les transmite a los demás, o los pensamientos que Edward lee en los demás._

_Capítulo dedicado a Amelia, ella me ha motivado a escribir más rápido esta historia y me dio una asombrosa idea para el final_

**Un cambio de Vida**

**Capitulo 4: La Caza de Jane y Alec.**

**Renesmee PoV**

En lo que vi a Alec pensé de todo, era el vampiro más hermoso que había visto, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, ojos rojo sangre, labios un poco carnosos, aparentaba quince o dieciséis años, y tenía una expresión angelical, que no podía creer que fuera tan sádico como me habían dicho, hoy íbamos a ir de caza con ellos, bueno los íbamos a llevar a una cárcel, para que ellos se alimentaran, algo que yo veía tan malo alimentarse de humanos, pero por lo menos no iban a ser personas inocentes, íbamos a ir mi tío Emmett, Jasper, y yo, en realidad, tuve que sobornarlos a los dos para que me dejaran ir con ellos, mientras los demás cazaban.

—Nessie baja. — Me grito mi tío Emmett. — Ya vamos a salir.

—Voy. — Me termine de arreglar el pelo, para bajar.

Y lo vi tenía los ojos negros como la noche en contraste con sus labios carnosos y rosados, estaba bloqueando mi mente para que mi papá no se diera cuenta de que estaba pensando en Alec.

—Hija cuídate. —Me pidió mi madre en lo que yo solo pude asentir.

—La enana va a estar bien. — Le dijo Emmett. — Es una parte importante de la misión. — Y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Así salimos hasta el garaje en silencio, Jane y yo cruzamos algunas palabras, al parecer nos íbamos a llevar bien

—Nessie. — Me llamo Jane aparte. — Necesito hablar contigo, cuando regresemos de cazar dijo.

—Ok. — Dije algo asustada. — ¿Es algo malo? — Pregunte dudosa.

—No. — Y así salió detrás de Emmett y Alec, mientras que Jasper iba detrás de mí.

—Chicos. — Nos dijo Jasper al montarnos en el jeep — Repasemos las misiones. — Alec tú te encargaras de nublar a los policías y cuando hayan terminado de "comer" sacarlos de ahí, Jane tú te encargaras de los presos, merecen un poco de dolor antes de ser devorados. — Dijo mi tío con expresión sádica. — Emmett tú te encargaras de prender fuego, Nessie tú te encargaras de vigilar a los presos y de ver si están dormidos, mientras Jane y Alec cazan. — Solo asentí. — Y yo me encargo de que todo parezca como un accidente. — Todos asentimos

En el jeep yo iba algo nerviosa, primero porque Alec iba a mi lado, y segundo por mi parte de misión, esperaba hacerla bien.

Llegamos hasta la cárcel de Seattle, me puse mi suéter negro igual que todos los demás, en ese momento me entro una ola de calma supe que había sido por Jasper, el la había mandado.

—¿Están todos listos? — Pregunto Emmett, todos asentimos. — Bueno entremos.

Con nuestros poderes pudimos escalar las cercas y pasar a algo muy parecido a un patio, vimos en una pared un mapa de la cárcel, algo que de verdad nos iba a servir para ubicarnos, cada uno vio sus caminos, yo iba a recorrer el pasillo uno y dos, habías unos treinta presos en cada uno, Alec vio donde estaban los policías para ir a bloquearlos, Jane se iba a meter por los otros dos pasillos restantes, el pasillo tres y cuatro, mientras Jasper estaba sacando la gasolina del carro, para que Emmett pudiera actuar. Nos dividimos para hacer las actividades, vi a todos alejarse, y sentí otra ola de calma recorrer mi cuerpo.

Estaba supervisando los pasillos cuando de repente para mi sorpresa un preso no estaba en su celda y venia caminando hacia mí, trate de correr pero me di cuenta de que estaba en un pasillo ciego. El preso venia con el traje naranja que todos los presos usaban, era alto, aproximadamente media 1.80, era fuerte, no tanto como Emmett pero se veía fuerte, me miro de una manera que sentí repulsión, por su cara supe que sus pensamientos no eran muy sanos, trataba de moverme, yo sabía que si lo golpeaba podía quedar noqueado, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba del miedo.

—Hola muñequita. — Me dijo. — Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir un mundo esta noche. — Sentí su mirada posarse sobre mi cuerpo, como si me estuviese desnudando con la mente. El se iba acercando silenciosamente, como cuando un cazador se acerca a su presa. Trate de gritar pero no me salía la voz.

—A ver ¿Qué hace una niñita tan linda de visita por la cárcel? — Decía mientras se iba acercando más.

—Me tengo que ir. — Logre articular.

—No creo que esta noche te puedas ir. — Me dijo, con voz de sádico. — Esta noche yo me quiero divertir contigo.

— No creo que eso sea posible. — Dijo una voz al otro lado del pasillo. — No creo que estés vivo. — Logre divisar la figura y era Alec.

—Oh, viniste a defender a tu amiguita. — Dijo en tono sádico.

—Sí. — Dijo Alec mientras se acercaba. — Y créeme que lo voy a lograr.

En ese instante Alec salto sobre el preso y se puso sobre él, mientras le fracturo el cuello, ya Alec tenía los ojos rojos eso quería decir que había comido.

—Me preocupaste. — Me dijo. — Oí lo que el tipo ese te decía, y me asuste trate de venir rápido, lo más rápido que la velocidad vampírica me permitía

—Gracias. — Me acerque y le di un abrazo. — ¿Ya te alimentaste? — Pregunte aun abrazándolo.

—Sí. — Me respondió, en sus brazos me sentí muy protegida, como si con el nada me fuese a pasar. — Vamos con los demás.

—Ok, pero por favor, ni una palabra a nadie. — Le pedí, y el solo asintió

Caminamos hasta salir de la cárcel, ya habían sacado a los policías y los pusieron cerca de un árbol, después que despertaron, Jane les dio un somnífero, habían puesto gasolina alrededor de la cárcel, y ahora Emmett se dedico a encender para que se quemara y todo pareciese un accidente.

— ¿Tío me puedo ir corriendo? — Le pregunte a Jasper

— Si tú quieres. — Me dijo. — Aunque me da miedo que vayas sola.

—Yo la acompaño. — Se ofreció Alec. — Digo a mí también me gustaría correr.

—Bueno, así estoy más tranquilo. — Dijo Jasper. — Vayan los espero a cien metros de la casa para que nadie se entere.

Solo asentimos y nos pusimos a correr de vuelta a casa.

—Gracias por salvarme. — Decidí romper el silencio.

—No es nada, de verdad me preocupaste mucho. — Dijo él. — ¿Pero por qué no reaccionaste? — Pregunto

—Creo que de los nervios. — Le respondí — Oye una pregunta, pero no te ofendas ¿Por qué cazas humanos?

—Así me criaron, si se puede decir así, la sangre humana es deliciosa. — Me respondió el

—Pero, no te da lástima pensar que matas a personas inocentes, con familias, con hijos y esposas. — Le reclame.

—SI me pongo a pensar en eso no los podría matar. — Me dijo él, y luego agrego. — Por eso cuando cazó, trato de no pensar, si no, no lo podría hacer.

—Mañana, voy a ir a cazar yo sola, si quieres me podrías acompañar, y pruebas la sangre animal. — Le dije.

—Es una cita. — Me pregunto con mirada coqueta.

—Sí, es una cita. — Complete yo.

En ese momento llegamos al límite nos montamos en el jeep y llegamos a la casa, donde nos esperaban todos, yo estaba tan cansada, que solo quería darme un baño y dormir.

—Nessie. — Grito mi papá desde la sala. — Jacob te llama.

—Voy papá. — Es raro desde que conozco a Alec, no siento las mariposas en el estomago cuando me llama Jake.

—Alo, Jake. — Dije al teléfono.

—Si, Nessie mañana te puedo visitar. — Me dijo mi novio al otro lado del teléfono.

—No. — Dije yo rápidamente. — Mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ah, ok. — Dijo con la voz apagada. — Y cuando será que nos vemos.

—No se Jake. — Le dije. — Estoy muy cansada, mañana te llamo. — Y así corte rápidamente la llamada.

Subí rápido a mi habitación, me di una buena ducha con agua caliente y me acosté a dormir.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Alec Vulturi.

* * *

Awww!.. Qué lindo Alec, salvo a Nessie, mañana van de caza que pasara, espero sus Reviews. Espero les haya gustado. Feliz navidad

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	5. Conociéndonos mejor

_Disclaimer:__Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

_Summary:__ A Alec y a Jane los mandan a una misión a casa de los Cullen, ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee conozca a Alec?, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Jacob?_

_Aclarando las cosas que estén en cursiva son los pensamientos que Renesmee les transmite a los demás, o los pensamientos que Edward lee en los demás._

_Capítulo dedicado a Amelia, ella me ha motivado a escribir más rápido esta historia y me dio una asombrosa idea para el final y por mejorar mi ortografía_

**Un cambio de Vida**

**Capitulo 5: Conociéndonos mejor.**

**Nessie PoV:**

Amanecía un hermoso día, estaba notablemente nerviosa, hoy iba a cazar con Alec, le iba a enseñar nuestro estilo de vida, algo que era nuevo para él, Jane su hermana al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero Alec le susurro algo y ella accedió. Me metí a bañar me acomode el pelo en una coleta, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, y una camisa sin mangas para poderme sentir más cómoda mientras cazaba. Salí de mi habitación nerviosa, gracias a Dios que mi tío Jasper estaba cerca para enviarme ondas de calma, lo mire y le di las gracias con un simple movimiento de cabeza el solo me guiño el ojo. Baje las escaleras que me separaban de la planta baja y lo vi, sentado perfectamente, en el mueble de la sala, viendo la televisión.

-Hola. – Salude generalmente.

-Hola. – Saludo mi papá. - ¿Vas hoy a cazar?

-Sí. – Le conteste.

-¿Te va a acompañar Jacob? – Pregunto mi papá

-No. – Le dije ácidamente. – Me va a acompañar Alec.

- Ah ok. – Dijo mi papá tratando de hacerse el indiferente. – Cuídate, caza unos buenos pumas por mí.

-Claro. – Dije dándome la vuelta para buscar a Alec. – Listo

-Eso siempre. – Me contesto Alec con una hermosa sonrisa. – Ya quiero luchar con los pumas.

Salimos de la casa, y luego nos fuimos corriendo hasta la montaña donde siempre cazábamos.

-Así que quieres una batalla con los pumas. – Dije para romper el silencio incomodo

-Vengo preparado. – Me dijo. – Nessie ¿tienes novio? – Pregunto

-Algo así. – Conteste. – Es que ya no lo quiero como antes, las cosas han cambiado, pero eso es algo como predestinado.

-No entiendo. – Dijo poniendo cara de confusión. – O sea ¿es obligado que seas su novia?

-Sí. – Nunca lo había pensado así. – Es complicado.

-Pues regazza, tenemos todo el día. – Dijo usando su acento italiano, a la vez que se sentaba sobre un tronco que estaba acostado.

-Es que él es licántropo, o metamorfo. – Le dije

-¿Es uno de los que estaban el día que veníamos a ver lo que eras? – Me pregunto, yo solo asentí. - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Ellos tienen un proceso llamado imprimación. – Le explique. – Es algo parecido al amor, solo que mucho más fuerte. Es cuando el alma de un licántropo encuentra a su media naranja, su pareja ideal, cuando encuentra la mitad que le falta… cuando la encuentra todo cambia para ellos, entienden lo que significa la felicidad en plenitud. Vivir sin esa persona es imposible, y alejarse de ella una agonía. Están ligados a esa persona para siempre. – Le explique tal y como me lo había explicado Jacob.

-¿Pero es obligado que tienes que ser su novia? – Pregunto, aun mas confundido

-Bueno en mí caso. – Empecé a explicarle. – Primero fue como un hermano para mí, me protegía, me cuidaba, como si fuese su hermana menor, luego paso a ser mi mejor amigo, y ahora es mi novio. – Dije yo con una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Pero lo quieres? – Pregunto.

-Eso es algo que no se, estoy confundida. – Le dije. – Vamos a cazar, hay unos suculentos pumas que nos esperan. – Dije tratando de cambiar el tema. – Estamos a pocos metros, si quieres podemos caminar como personas normales.

-Sí. – Dijo él, tomándome de la mano, en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Así seguimos sumidos en un profundo silencio, hasta llegar al lugar.

Me puse detrás de un árbol, estaba viendo a los pumas, me quite los zapatos para poder cazar más cómoda, camine silenciosamente hasta ellos en lo que se dieron cuenta trataron de luchar contra mí, pero demasiado tarde ya le había clavado mis dientes.

-Tu turno. – Le dije a Alec.

-Voy. – Dijo haciéndolo mismo que yo, aunque por su falta de experiencia, termino con unas manchas de sangre en la camisa. – Oye, no sabe tan mal la sangre de puma. – Me dijo.

-Vistes. – Le dije. – Deberías acompañarme a cazar y de una vez te alimentas tú. – Dije, sonrojándome.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas. – Dijo acariciándome la mejilla. - ¿Te lo había dicho? – En estos momentos un tomate envidiaría mi color.

En ese momento sentí que estábamos encerrados en una burbuja privada, el se fue acercando peligrosamente, viéndome a los ojos, me perdí en sus ojos color carmín, sentí que eran una laguna y yo me hundía en ellos, acaricio mi mejilla mientras se acercaba más, hasta quedar a poca distancia de mi rostro, sentí como si una corriente de aire me hubiese empujado a sus labios, y nos besamos, fue un beso cargado de ternura; _Nessie esto está mal, tú tienes novio_, me decía mi conciencia, hasta que me separe bruscamente.

-Esto está mal. – Le reclame. – Yo tengo novio.

Y salí corriendo de ese lugar quería llegar a mi casa olvidarme de ese beso, olvidarme de su ternura, de su olor, pero no podía, sentí que me llamaba a lo lejos pero no hice caso y seguí corriendo, hasta que antes de llegar de la casa decidí esperarlo.

-Lo siento Ness, no era mi intención. – Me dijo.

-Solo olvidemos de que esto paso. – Dije con una mueca, porque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, un muy incomodo silencio. Hasta que llegamos, cuál fue mi mayor sorpresa y ver que Jake me estaba esperando, sentado en la sala, estuve a punto de caer en shock.

-Jake ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte con la voz algo temblorosa.

- Mi niña loba. – Dijo sonriendo. – Cualquiera dice que no quieres que este aquí.

-No es eso, solo me sorprendí. – Dije esquivando su abrazo.

-Por cierto ya vi a las dos nuevas sanguijuelas. – Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No les digas así. – Los defendí, más que todo por Alec. – Ellos son vampiros no sanguijuelas.

-No importa. – Dijo. – Necesito hablar contigo

-Dime. – Dije poniendo mala cara. – Soy toda oídos.

-En privado. – Dijo indicando hacia el jardín. – Vamos. – Cuando llegamos me pregunto. - ¿Me estas engañando?

-No. – Le respondí, un beso no era tomado como engaño ¿o sí?

-Dime la verdad. – Ya había empezado a temblar de la rabia.

-Me estás diciendo mentirosa. – Le pregunte alzando la voz.

-Cállate. – Me grito

-Cállate tu primero. – Le respondí.

En eso alzo la mano como si me fuera a pegar, y se escucho detrás de mí una voz que le dijo

-Si le pegas eres un lobo muerto. – La reconocí como la voz de Alec.

-No te metas. – Le respondió Jacob destilando rabia en la voz.

-Sal de mi casa. – Oí la voz de mi papá. – Y ni se te ocurra volver.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, y sentí unos brazos que me agarraban por la cintura, me di la vuelta, y vi a Alec sujetándome fuertemente, en ese momento solo llore en los hombros de él, me cargo y me llevo hasta mi cuarto cargada.

-Ya vengo. – Me dijo, y lo agarre de la mano fuertemente.

-No me dejes. – Le dije. – Cuídame mientras duermo.

-Il mio angelo dolce dormire, non riesce non. – Me dijo en italiano, y se acostó al lado mío. Estaba tan cansada que caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Awww!.. Qué lindo Alec, salvo a Nessie, otra vez creo q se volvió costumbre, espero les haya gustado.

**Respuesta a Andrea ella me pregunto que porque reunía a Alec y a Nessie de esta forma tan platónica si S.M nunca dio señas en ningún libro que fuera así.**

Primero esta pareja me encanta, son como antónimos, opuestos y me encanta que los opuestos se atraigan. Segundo a mí nunca me ha gustado la pareja Nessie Jacob o Nessie Nahuel, me parece muy cliché, me gusta Jake con Leah, por eso nunca juntare a Resneesme Carlie Cullen Swan con Jacob Black. Tercero yo siempre he creído en que las personas cambian, de buenos a malos, por algo en especial, y me encantaría que Alec cambiara por esa persona especial llamada Nessie.

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	6. Confesiones

_Disclaimer:__Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

_Summary:__ A Alec y a Jane los mandan a una misión a casa de los Cullen, ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee conozca a Alec?, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Jacob?_

_Aclarando las cosas que estén en cursiva son los pensamientos que Renesmee les transmite a los demás, o los pensamientos que Edward lee en los demás._

**Un cambio de Vida**

**Capitulo 6: Confesiones.**

**Jake PoV**

Me sentí un asco haber tratado así a Nessie, pero me invadió una rabia muy grande, había pasado ya un día de eso y quise volver a su casa a pedirle perdón, necesitaba oír de su boca que me perdonaba. Me bañe y me vestí y salí a casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar a la casa vi sentada a una pequeña niña en la sala tendría unos quince años decidí entrar a verla mejor. Estaba de espalda a mi mirando al vacio, me di cuenta que tenía el pelo claro, amarrado en una cola, por el olor sabía que era una vampiresa, ella se voltio hacia mí, tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre humana, me dio una mirada que me causo escalofríos, me dio una sonrisa cínica, me miro de arriba abajo.

-Hola me dijo. – Con una voz hipnotizante. – Tú eres Jacob Black el novio de Nessie. – Lo dijo no como una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Solo pude asentir, no sé porque pero me entro pánico. – Le ibas a pegar ayer. – También afirmo. – Sabes que a una mujer no se le puede pegar. – Me dijo con la voz cínica y cortante. – Mírame a los ojos me pidió. – Esta vez fue dulce.

Cuando la vi a los ojos sentí el peor dolor que había sentido en la vida. Sentí como si me quemara entero. Era algo indescriptible. Sentía que temblaba del dolor. Oí la voz de otro vampiro.

-Muy bien hermanita. – Apremio el otro vampiro mientras yo estaba sumido en dolor. – Así se hace.

En ese momento no sentí más dolor. Me pare rápidamente y el vampiro reconocí que era el que había defendió a Nessie, a mi Nessie y decidí atacarlo.

-No tan rápido. – Dijo mientras se movía a gran velocidad. – No entiendo porque querías atacar a Ness ella es tan linda. – Sentí celos en ese instante. – Y al atacarlo sentí lo contrario que había sentido con la otra vampiro me inmovilizo completamente, no oía nada no veía nada, no sentía nada. Caí en un profundo sueño, al despertar vi a Edward.

-No entiendo que haces en mi casa. – Me dijo con voz agria. – Te exigí que no volvieras. – Me dijo con la voz cargada de rabia. – Largo de mi casa. – Me dijo Edward.

**Jane PoV**

Quería hablar con Nessie, esa tierna semi-vampiro que habíamos tratado de asesinar tiempo atrás, la que había ganado el corazón, si se podía llamar así, de mi hermano, esa tierna niña de bucles color bronce y ojos color chocolate. Oí que se despertaba y quería, no más bien, necesitaba hablar con Nessie.

Subí hasta su habitación. Toque la puerta y al escuchar el suave pase que dijo Nessie entre.

-Hola Nessie. – Salude. - ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Bien, gracias. – Me responde ella aun somnolienta. – Dime ¿que deseas?

-Quiero hablar contigo. – Le dije. – Y es muy importante.

-Te escucho. – Dijo Nessie atenta a lo que le iba a decir

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido un vampiro digamos que cruel, disfrutaba tanto como yo, o más, me atrevería a decir, de la sangre humana. Nunca lo había visto feliz, tal vez fingiendo felicidad, sí, pero a mí no me puede engañar, soy su hermana gemela. – Respire un poco para seguir. - Desde que llego a Forks cambio totalmente. Sus ojos reflejaban algo que antes no, reflejaban felicidad, algo que nunca le i desde que nos convertimos. Nessie la felicidad que mi hermano refleja eres tú. Tú eres la dueña de su vida. – Termine, por la cara de Nessie estaba impactada

-No sé qué decirte Jane. – Empezó Nessie. – Tu hermano realmente me gusta, es diferente, me trata de una manera especial; pero Jacob se imprimo de mí. Es nuestro destino estar juntos.

-Nessie eso es mentira. – Le aclare. – Obviamente no te han dicho muy bien de la imprimación; eso no es que se imprima y estas destinada a pasar el resto de la eternidad con él; tú puedes elegir si lo quieres como esposo, como amigo, como hermano, como lo que tú lo quieras pequeña. – Le dije pasándole un dedo por la mejilla.

-Jane, me gusta tu hermano. – Lo sabia sonreí asintiendo. – Pero me da miedo, porque ustedes en lo que resuelvan se irán de nuevo a Volterra, y yo no quiero dejar a mi familia.

-Eso lo podemos resolver. – La tranquilice. – Por los momentos te dejo para que te arregles, tu tía Alice nos quiere llevar de compras, a ti, a Alec y a mí, supuestamente necesitamos ropa nueva.

Mientras Nessie se bañaba y se vestía, decidí hablar con mi hermano, toque la puerta de su habitación, y entre sin el esperar el pase.

-Hola hermanito, por lo que veo ya estás listo. – Dije sentándome en una silla. – Necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Conmigo! – Exclamo sorprendido

-Sí, pero no sé cómo empezar. – Dije para tomar aire y seguir. – Se que te gusta Nessie y no me lo niegues porque te juro que vas a sentir el peor dolor de tu vida, producido por tu hermosa hermana gemela, o sea yo.

-Ok, hermanita. – Dijo asintiendo y sentándose a mi lado. – No te lo puedo negar, Nessie es perfecta, estoy sintiendo lo mismo que sintió Edward con Bella cuando ella era una humana. Siento que si le pasara algo, incumpliría la ley para que me asesinen los maestros, es algo tan grande lo que siento por ella que me da miedo, me da miedo que me tenga que alejar de ella, cuando nos devolvamos a Volterra, me da miedo sentir lo que siento por ella. Incluso me comí a un puma por ella haciéndole creer que sabía bien, y no sabía nada bien, pero por ella soy capaz de comer hasta mosquitos.

-Hermano que no te de miedo. Nessie es una persona muy especial. – Le dije. – Es preciosa, es inmortal, es única, y te quiere. Deberías hablar con ella.

-Lo voy a hacer. – Dijo decidido. – Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que me ayudes a planear algo especial.

-Claro que te ayudare. Ahora levántate y vamos. – Lo jale de las manos y le tire el estuche de los lentes de contacto. – Póntelos. – Y así salí de su cuarto, directo para irnos de compras.

* * *

Awww!.. Sienten lo mismo, seguro y hasta se empatan!... pero quien sabe…. Ahora ustedes que creen que pase con Jacob al final??? Me gustaría ver sus suposiciones… Ya el final está casi escrito…. Este fic va a tener quince capítulos y no sé si ponerle un epilogo

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	7. Tomado Consejos

_Disclaimer:__Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

**Capitulo 7: Tomando consejos.**

**Jake PoV:**

Nunca había tenido necesidad de buscar un consejo, pero en esta situación era necesario. A Nessie le gustaba un vampiro de no sé qué aquelarre, con una hermana con superpoderes que me quema y él un niño escudo que me bloquea. Ok se que lo que le hice a Nessie estuvo muy mal, pegarle a mujeres no es de hombres, pero fue la rabia del momento.

Iré a hablar con Leah, ella paso por una situación, más o menos así. Cuando Sam la dejo por Emily, ella debe ser bueno aconsejando. Toque la puerta de su casa, y se escucho un suave entra. Pase y vi a Leah con una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto parte de su vientre, y con un pantalón de mezclilla que se amoldaba a su figura. Simplemente me quede boquiabierto, nunca había visto a Leah de esa manera. Jacob quítate esa imagen pensé.

– Leah, necesito un consejo tuyo – Le pedí.

– Dime Jake – Dijo sentándose en el sillón y haciendo señas para que me sentara a su lado – ¿Qué necesitas?

– Veras, es una duda con Nessie. – Dejándome caer en el sillón comencé el relato. – Lo que pasa, es que creo que a Nessie le gusta otro tipo. – Tome aire para seguir. – Es un vampiro con superpoderes. Incluso cuando la fui a visitar hoy su hermana vampiresa me produjo dolor, y luego el me produjo una sensación de bloqueo mental.

– Tú siempre tienes bloqueo mental. – Bromeo Leah, mientras yo rodaba los ojos. – Nunca había oído algo así. – Puso cara de confusión, para luego preguntar. – ¿Tú crees que se pueda romper la imprimación?

– No lo sé, tal vez. – Le respondí. – Es realmente extraño, porque si se rompe la imprimación, supongo que me podre imprimar nuevamente o ¿no?

– Supongo. – Dijo ella dudosa. – Pero no pienses en romper la imprimación, piensa en recuperar a Nessie.

– Tienes razón. – Dije decidido a recuperar a Nessie. – ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?

– Fácil, invítala a cenar, invítala a salir, a pasar a un rato diferente a tu lado. – Dijo Leah enumerando las cosas con sus dedos.

– Claro, eso hare mañana la invito a salir. – Estoy decidido a recuperar a MI Nessie.

**Resneesme PoV**

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba muy confundida, quería a Jacob o a Alec. No sé realmente a Jake lo quiero como un amigo, creo. Alec me gusta realmente me gusta, cada vez que lo veo me dan mariposas en el estomago, algo que no me pasa con Jacob Black. Necesito pedir un consejo y quien mejor que mi mamá para dármelo. Fui hasta su habitación, mi papá estaba cazando así que todo sería más fácil. Podía hablar con mi mamá sin la preocupación de que mi papá escuchara. Toque la puerta y entre cuando escuche el suave "entra Nessie".

– Mamá necesito hablar contigo. – Le dije

– Dime mi princesa ¿que necesitas? – Pregunto mi mamá, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado.

– Mamá tengo una duda. – Dije Preocupada. – Es que creo, que me gustan dos personas a la vez.

– A ver – dijo mi mamá haciendo señas para que me sentara en su cama – ¿Quiénes son esas dos personas?

– Jacob y Alec. – Dije – Es que es algo complicado, Porque Jacob es mi novio o ex novio, que se yo, y lo quiero, pero creo que como un amigo. Y Alec tiene un no sé qué, que me causa un qué se yo.

– ¡Wow! – Exclamo mi mamá. – Jacob me agrada es un buen chico, aunque tu papá me conto que te levanto la mano. Pero eso pudo ser en un momento de furia. – Dijo mi mamá, tratando de defender a Jacob. – Pero Alec me agrada, aunque te voy a reconocer que no me gustaría como tu novio, porque es Vulturi, y eso puede traer problemas.

– Es que me parece injusto, todo el mundo juzga a Alec por ser Vulturi. – Dije desesperadamente – Yo se que él es diferente, lo que pasa es que nadie le da la oportunidad de cambiar.

– Hija yo entiendo, y nunca dije que fuera malo. – Dijo mamá, acariciándome el cabello. – Solo que puede traer problemas, en el sentido que tal vez los otros Vulturi se opongan.

Solo pude asentir, le di las gracias a mi mamá y salí de su habitación, claro no era lo que necesitaba, tal vez si hablaba con mi padre él podría ayudarme, solo tengo que esperar a que llegue de caza, mientras hare mi tarea.

**Alec PoV**

Consejo, eso era lo que necesitaba yo, un consejo. Necesito saber cómo conquistar a Nessie, ella sí que me ha logrado cambiar, en todos estos siglos que he estado como inmortal, nunca me había sentido tan vivo, corrección, nunca me había sentido vivo. Ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas, como apreciar la vida de los humanos, porque yo también fui humano, aunque no lo recuerde. Solo verla sonreír hace que se me alegre el día. Solo pensar en que tal vez pueda soñar conmigo, hace que yo tenga una ilusión. Ya sé a quién llamar a mi maestro Aro.

– Ciao Alec. – ME respondió Aro por teléfono. – ¿Que necesitas?

– Maestro necesito un consejo de usted. – Le dije por el celular. – Me gusta Renessme, la hija de Edward y Bella Cullen, ¿Se acuerda de ella?

– Por supuesto. – Dijo él. – La niña mitad humana mitad vampiresa.

– Si ella. – Le respondí. – Es encantadora. Necesito un consejo para conquistarla.

– Claro, que te lo daré. – Pude adivinar que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. – Hazla sentir especial. Llévala al cine, a hacer algo especial, haz que se sienta protegida y que se divierta contigo.

– Muchas gracias Maestro, estamos en contacto. – Me despedí.

– Hasta luego Alec. – Y así tranque el teléfono.

Tenía que planificar todo, llame a Jane para que me ayudara. Habíamos preparado algo genial. Claro todo para mi pequeña Venus*. Salí y toque la puerta de su habitación. Estaba haciendo tarea sobre la mitología Romana, así que la ayude con todo lo que pregunto. Le explicaba. Amaba cada vez que reía, me sentía especial, saber que yo por los momentos era el causante de su hermosa sonrisa.

– Nessie, necesito preguntarte algo. – Le dije muy nervioso.

– Si claro. – Dijo viéndome fijamente. – Lo que quieras Alec.

– Cuando termines de hacer toda tu tarea, ¿Te parece si salimos? – Pregunte, rogando que dijera que sí.

– Claro Alec. – Dijo ella, mostrándome la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. – ¿Adónde vamos?

– Es una sorpresa mi ragazza*. – Dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

*Venus era una importante diosa romana relacionada principalmente con el amor, la belleza y la fertilidad, que desempeñaba un papel crucial en muchas fiestas y mitos religiosos romanos. Desde el siglo III a. C., la creciente helenización de las clases altas romanas la identificó como equivalente de la diosa griega Afrodita. De esta forma Venus fue la esposa de Vulcano. Virgilio, como halago a su patrón Augusto y al _gens Julia_ hizo a Venus, a quien Julio César adoptó como su protectora, ancestro del pueblo romano a través de su legendario fundador Eneas y su hijo Iulus.

* Ragazza: niña.

Hola chicas, perdón por el retraso, es que he estado muy ocupada, tal vez ya no pueda actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero juro no abandonar mis historias


	8. Cita con Alec

Disclaimer: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía.

**Capitulo 8: Cita con Alec**

**Alec PoV**

Al fin había llegado la hora de la cita con Nessie, era algo extraño porque había preparado dos alces en un prado cercano a la luz de la velas, es una idea original, por lo menos al lobo ese no se le hubiese ocurrido nunca. Alice la tía de Nessie me había preparado un conjunto para la cena, además luego la iba a llevar al cine, así que era entre formal e informal, ok era muy raro era una camisa de vestir con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos mocasines.

No lo podía negar estaba extremadamente nervioso por la cita que iba a tener con Nessie, me sentía casi patético por los nervios que tenia, incluso puedo asegurar que me tropecé como cinco veces, tumbaba todo lo que estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia.

La cena estaba lista solo faltaba buscar a Nessie. Alice había alquilado toda la sala de cine solo para Nessie y para mí, claro en parte la entendía, yo no podía estar más de una hora y media sentado con puros humanos a mí alrededor, podía hasta poner en peligro a Nessie, así que la alquilo. Íbamos a ver la película Percy Jackson y el ladrón del trueno, se veía muy buena.

Vi a Nessie bajar por las escaleras de la mansión Cullen. Ella estaba hermosa, su pelo color bronce estaba recogido en una coleta alta con mechones sueltos, tenía una camisa azul real que resaltaba el color de su piel y el color chocolate de sus ojos, usaba un pantalón mezclilla de tubo, que resaltaban sus largas piernas y unas balerinas negras. Su cara estaba cubierta por un hermoso sonrojo.

– Nos vamos Nessie. – Dije tendiéndole la mano, para que terminara de bajar la escalera. Ella solo asintió. Le guiñe un ojo Alice y le di un muy suave "gracias"

Caminamos hasta donde estaba la "cena" en silencio, al parecer los dos disfrutábamos de ese silencio tan pacifico que nos envolvía, se sentía una paz que solo se sentía cuando estas con tu alma gemela. Llegamos al lugar de la cena y la cara de Ness no tenia precio, era una cara entre sorprendida y feliz.

– Wow. – Susurro. – Esto esta hermosísimo Alec, ¡gracias! – Dijo mientras me daba un suave abrazo, tan suave y delicado como si me abrazara un rosa.

– ¿En serio te gusta? – Le pregunte, Nessie era sorprendente

– Claro que si, ¡Me encanta! – Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

La lleve de la mano hasta la silla planeada, y le abrí la silla para que se sentara, luego me senté yo al frente de ella.

Era una cena nada particular, era una copa de sangre, y un venado casi completo pero ya muerto.

– Nessie. – Dije llamando su atención, ya habíamos terminado de chuparle la sangre al venado, solo nos faltaba la copa de sangre. – Necesito hablar contigo.

– Si, dime. – Dijo ella, con una sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro.

– Créeme, no es nada fácil lo que te voy a decir. – Dije tomándole la mano. – Incluso te lo iba decir en ruso, pero si lo hacía Jane me pateaba el trasero. – Nessie se rio por el ultimo comentario.

– Bueno no te hubiese funcionado, porque lo hubiese grabado en mi mente, y luego le hubiese preguntado a mi papá, o a mi tía Alice, que son los que saben más idiomas, e igual lo hubiese descubierto. – Cuando termino de decirme me guiño un ojo.

– Que linda te ves guiñando ojos. – Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

– Ni creas que por guiñarme un ojo se me va a olvidar lo que me tienes que decir. – Me dijo dándome una mirada tierna.

– Bueno lo que te tengo que decir es que. – En ese momento estaba nervioso, claro un vampiro nervioso, es que esto solo me pasa a mí. – Bueno Ness lo que pasa es que me gustas, me gustas muchísimo. – Nessie se sonrojo en lo que me escucho.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto ella sonrojada y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

– Enserio, mi bella ragazza. – Le dije en italiano.

– Es que yo estoy algo confundida. – Me dijo ella. – No sé si me gustas tú o me gusta Jacob. – Solo escuchar su nombre me molesta.

– Nessie, por ti esperaría el tiempo que sea necesario. – Le dije. – O hasta que aclares tus pensamientos y te decidas. Y créeme respetare tu decisión. – Le dije tomándola de la mano.

– Gracias Alec, no sé cómo las personas piensan que eres malo. – Me dijo. – Eres uno de los mejores vampiros que conozco.

– Gracias Ness. – Si me hubiese podido sonrojar lo hubiese hecho. – Ness, ya terminamos. Ahora vamos a la segunda parte de la cita. – Le dije tomándola de la mano, para ir caminando hasta la casa Cullen, para luego irnos al cine. –

– ¿Hay una segunda parte? – Pregunto ella.

– Si, señorita. – Le dije. – Vamos al cine.

– De verdad, gracias Alec. – Dijo dándome un abrazo espontaneo. Algo que me enterneció. – insisto eres uno de los mejores vampiros que he conocido, en un top ten, dejando a la familia aparte, eres el tercero.

– Y tú en un top ten de las semivampiro más hermosas y tiernas, eres la número uno. – Le dije yo.

– Pero es que eso no es justo, porque semivampiro, solo somos Nahuel y yo, y en ese caso soy la única de sexo femenino. – Dijo con un puchero. – Así que ajuro y porque si tengo que ser la número uno.

– Ok, déjame reformular mi top ten. – Le dije, mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hacia el cine. – En un top cien, de mujeres que he conocido a lo largo de toda mi vida, como humano y vampiro, eres la número uno. – Cuando dije eso, sus ojos le brillaron. Esa era una imagen que no iba a olvidar más nunca.

– Alec. – Me llamo.

– Dime principesca. – Le dije con acento italiano.

– ¿Qué película vamos a ver en el cine? – Me pregunto.

– Vamos a ver Toy Story 3. – Cuando le dije eso le brillaron los ojos, una barbaridad.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto – Me muero por ver esa película, me acuerdo que yo vi la uno y la dos.

– Si yo también las vi. –

Llegamos al cine y Nessie se sorprendió, porque yo alquile la sala de cine para nosotros dos solos, también note un ligero sonrojo, en sus mejillas. Cada día me gustaba más Nessie, ella es tan especial, su manera tan diferente de ser, tan diferente a los demás vampiros, y no precisamente por el hecho de ser semivampiro, sino que simplemente es diferente.

Vimos toda la película, hubo partes para reír y llorar, bueno, por lo menos Nessie lloro al principio y al final de la película. Yo hubiese llorado si fuera humano, o semivampiro.

Salimos de la película tomados de la mano, cualquier humano que nos viera pensaría que somos una pareja de novios adolescente, y en parte quería que se hiciera realidad lo que las demás personas piensan, quiero ser su novio, s esposo, por toda la eternidad, es algo pronoto, pero creo que esto en vez de me gusta Nessie, está pasando a ser un me estoy enamorando de Nessie.

– Gracias. – Me hablo Nessie. – Me encanto la película, yo tenía muchas ganas de verla.

– De nada Nessie. – Le di un tierno beso en la frente. – Todo por ti mi ragazza.

– Mmm Gracias – Se sonrojo de la manera más tierna. – Algún día invito yo.

– Claro, tenemos toda la eternidad.

Caminamos a paso humano, hasta la casa de los Cullen, da el caso, nunca nos íbamos a cansar. En ese preciso instante empezó a llover, no era una lluvia fuerte era una lluvia normal, todas las personas que estaban caminando en la calle se fueron a refugiar a algún lugar techado. Nosotros cruzamos y nos internamos en el bosque, para poder huir de todas las miradas chismosas.

– ¿No te gusta la lluvia? – Me pregunto Nessie –

– Si, me encanta. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

– A mi también, aunque a mi mama nunca le gusto. – Dijo, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

En ese momento hizo algo que no esperaba, se acerco lentamente a mis labios y deposito un casto beso, que luego yo lo profundice.

– Dicen que cuando llueve es un buen momento para besar. – Dijo con un completo sonrojo se notaba que tenía algo de pena.

– Sabes que, creo que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen los demás. – Le dije con una sonrisa, para luego correr tras ella, tratando de atraparla.

–––

Chicas perdónenme por el retraso, si ya se no tengo perdón, pero estoy muy ocupada con las clases, mi compu agarro un virus, además que no encontraba el pen drive, o puerto USB, donde tengo archivadas todas las historias


	9. Confusión

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro para mis creaciones._

_Canción recomendada para el capitulo Rubia Sol Morena Luna – Caramelos de Cianuro_

**Cambio de vida**

**Confusión**

Renessme llega de su cita con Alec se siente feliz extraña, le manda un beso desde la parte de arriba de su habitación en cuanto el se lo devuelve ella solo sonríe y le guiña un ojo y se acuesta en su cama.

Piensa en lo bien que la paso, en lo bien que se sentían los besos con Alec. Y un ring de su celular interrumpe sus pensamientos. Ve el identificador de llamadas se sorprende al ver que es Jacob. Con mano temblorosa atiende el celular.

– Hola Jake – Atendió nerviosa

– Hola Ness – Respondió Jacob con voz ronca – Sabes que quería hablar contigo.

– Si dime, soy toda oídos. –

– En persona Nessie – En la boca de Renessme se formo una perfecta o. – Así que si quieres venir a la playa mañana.

– Claro Jake yo voy mañana. Hasta mañana supongo. – Y sin esperar la despedida de Jake tranco el teléfono.

¿Por qué sentía esa confusión? ¿Por qué estaba tan confundida? Sabía que no podía estar enamorada de dos a la vez. Porque si uno es soledad y dos son compañía tres es como jugar a los espías contra la KGB y la CIA.

Pero los dos eran tan diferentes y si pudiera mezclarlos tal vez haría el par perfecto. Porque Jake era rubio ojos color sangre, porque era toda la definición de bad boy porque era alguien casi perfecto hasta de su misma especie, porque él era rubio sol. Y Jake, Jake era moreno, era fuego, porque era un buen chico, porque él la amo desde el momento que nació, Jake era moreno luna.

Pero como una vez escucho en una canción que amar a dos es igual a no amar a ninguno. Porque nunca iba a funcionar cuando eran tres mitades. Porque cuando hay más de dos personas siempre hay más de dos verdades.

Y ahora no sabía a quien quería mas, ni a quien soportaba menos. Rubio sol, Moreno luna. Estaba en medio de una gran confusión. Y sabia en este momento que a la única persona que le podía preguntar era a su papa, porque su mama siempre iba a votar por Jacob. En lo que llegara su papa del hospital le iba a preguntar.

Mientras se metió a bañar recordando la sensación de besar a Alec. El era como un mar inquieto como mar en calma, lo veía tan lejano tan superior, tan sabio. Y Jake es como si fuera aun un adolescente tan inmaduro. Sintió la puerta e inmediatamente le pidió a su papa con el pensamiento que subiera al cuarto. Se seco, se vistió y salió al encuentro

– Hola papi, bendición – Le saludo Nessie con un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola pequeña ¿Qué tal tu día hoy? – Edward respondió el saludo – ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

– Papi me fue muy bien salí con Alec – Le empezó a explicar Nessie.

– Supongo sobre eso es que quieres tu consejo ¿verdad? – A Edward no le agradaba que su hija saliera con Alec, no por el hecho de que fuera un Vulturi, si no porque cuando se fuera le iba a hacer sufrir.

– Si bueno. Lo que pasa es que a Jake lo quiero pero creo que también me gusta Alec. Y es muy confuso y es muy frustrante porque a los dos les veo cosas buenas y malas. – Nessie tenía los ojos llorosos al terminar de describir su situación.

– Ness te entiendo eres adolescente y es normal que te pasen estas cosas, es normal que te confundas entre dos chicos, sobre todo si los dos te tratan bien y quieren ser tus novios. – Empezó a decirle Edward – Solo recuerda que uno de ellos puede ser tu amor verdadero y el otro solo un espejismo –

– ¿Y cómo saber cuál es el verdadero? – Pregunto Nessie.

– ¡Eso solo tú lo descubres con el tiempo mi querida niña! – Edward le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pequeña y un beso en la frente. – Hablamos más tarde que hoy voy a salir con tu mama – Se despidió Edward – ¡Te amo! –

Nessie se quedo un momento sola en su habitación se quedo pensando en todo en los pros y los contras no sabía realmente que hacer; tan pronto no podía decidir entre los dos. Al hacerlo se haría daño ella y le haría daño a Jake y a Alec.

Había tomado una decisión, se iba a ver con Jake en la playa mañana, había pensado en un momento por desistir, pero si no salía con los dos como sabría cual era el indicado. Pero al hacer eso se sentía realmente mal; estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ambos, y no quería que nadie saliera herido.

Lo de Jacob a ella le parecía un poco aburrido y hasta cliché; porque era algo que estaba destinado a pasar, a ella no le habían dado la oportunidad de elegir, y tampoco quería que unas leyendas quileutes determinaran el camino que iba a tomar su vida. Pero Jake era tierno y era un puerto seguro, aunque suene algo cruel decirle así, pero es cierto con el tenia su vida asegurada. Se casarían, vivirían por toda la eternidad cerca de sus padres, tal vez tendrían hijos.

Con Alec era diferente; Alec era realmente hermoso, misterioso, y con un toque de chico malo que lo hacía extremadamente atractivo; solo saber que era algo prohibido la emocionaba y claro ¿a quién no? Pero con Alec podría sufrir, el simplemente no era de su mundo provenía de los Vulturi, de la realeza vampírica. Además habían tratado de acabar con ella hace muy poco tiempo. Muy cruel enamorarte de tu peor enemigo.

Para describir a Jake con una frase seria; es muy tierno. Y para describir a Alec con una frase seria él es mi placer culposo.

Renessme quedo dormida al poco tiempo pensando en los dos grandes chicos, que se convertirían en personas muy importantes para ella.

– Cayo – Se acerco Aro – Sabes que el otro día recibí una llamada de Alec –

– Perfecto – Respondió Cayo – ¿Cómo les va en la misión?

– Aun no han terminado la misión, pero hay algo que no planificamos – A Aro se le formo una sonrisa sínica en el rostro – Nuestro querido Alec siente un atractivo por Renessme, la hija de Edward e Isabella.

Marcus llego a la sala donde estaban reunidos los líderes de la realeza, había alcanzado a oír la parte de la atracción de Alec por Renessme.

– Así que Alec siente atracción por Renessme – Afirmo Marcus, lo que ya había escuchado – Eso está muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos.

– Pero que bueno resulto Alec – Sonrió Cayo – Lo mandamos con una misión, y encuentra otra allá.

– Claro tal vez pronto podremos aumentar nuestra guardia vampira – Y dicho esto los tres vampiros brindaron con una copa de sangre.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Hola chicas perdón por el retraso, si lo sé merezco la muerte, pero es que enserio miren primero mi inspiración se tomo vacaciones, luego tome yo vacaciones, luego empecé clases y los profesores juran que yo no tengo vida aparte del colegio, luego mi papa se enfermo, así que hasta ahora es que actualizo.

En mi perfil están unos links que llevan hacia mi Facebook, mi Twitter y mi Formspringme donde pueden hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta, en fb siempre les hablo enserio si no me creen pregunten a chicas que me han agregado.

Buej dicho esto me voy a dormir un beso las quiero

Att: AstridBarreiro


	10. Nota de Autor

Hola chicas sé que las notas de autor están prohibidas, pero bueno, a veces es bueno romper algunas reglas, sé que he estado ausente por muy largo tiempo, pero obviamente todo tiene su razón se de ser. Me he metido de lleno en la política de mi país tanto así que fui coordinadora de campaña de un pre-candidato presidencial a las primarias llamado Diego Arria, las que son de Venezuela conocen la situación política del país y lo delicada que esta… Ser coordinadora de campaña lleva consigo muchas responsabilidades y había días en que ni comía porque no me daba tiempo, rebaje 8 kg en menos de un mes, sigo trabajando en la política, de lleno como siempre, mi país me necesita, eso no quiere decir que ustedes no, el capitulo lo estoy haciendo para tratar de actualizar pronto, espero que sepan comprenderme.

Aquí les dejo mi tw AstridBarreiro, se pueden comunicar conmigo a través del el.

Cariños

Astrid Barreiro.


End file.
